Field
This invention relates to a fuel cell system to be installed on a vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, and a method of controlling the fuel cell system.
Related Art
In a conventionally-known fuel cell system to be installed on a vehicle, required generation power (command power) of a fuel cell is calculated in response to the amount of depression of an accelerator and the amount of oxygen and the amount of hydrogen to be supplied to the fuel cell are controlled in a manner such that power generated by the fuel cell becomes the same as the command power (JP2011-15580A). This fuel cell system reduces the command power of the fuel cell in response to reduction in consumption power of a motor caused during deceleration of a vehicle, for example.
If the consumption power of the motor is reduced rapidly by rapid reduction in the amount of depression of the accelerator, for example, a temporal delay occurs until power generated by the fuel cell is reduced to respond to the rapid reduction in the consumption power. An excess of power generated during the delay is supplied to a secondary battery, causing a problem of overcharge of the secondary battery.